Brassieres, particularly athletic or sports brassieres are available in a variety of constructions. Generally, these sports bras are designed to provide increased levels of support to a woman's breasts, often by compression, in order to reduce movement of the breasts during exercise. In some cases, women have been known to require the simultaneous use of more than one bra in order to provide their desired level of support and control. Even for women with smaller breasts, shifting of the wearer's torso, especially during athletic endeavors, can create circumstances where the wearer's bra becomes uncomfortable. Common complaints include chaffing of brassiere material against the wearer's skin, undesired movement of a torso band up or down, as well as failure to manage perspiration.
There remains a need for a bra, particularly, an athletic bra, that provides improvements over the prior art in one or more of the problem areas discussed above.